


Крапивница

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Girl_with_Violets



Series: R-NC17 миди [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Crack, Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets
Summary: Двенадцатого мая две тысячи, мать его, восемнадцатого года от Рождества Христова Баки начинает верить в мстительного бога.Именно в этот день он веселится над Клинтом Бартоном, который повсюду таскает в кармане миниатюрную упаковку бумажных платочков и каждые пятнадцать минут с трубным звуком в них сморкается.— Ёбадая пыльца, — ругается Клинт, вытирая слезящиеся глаза. — Ёбадый кларитид. Ёбадый зиртек. Чтоб иб всеб пусто было!— И что на этот раз случилось с твоими покемонами? — рассеянно спрашивает Баки, не отрывая взгляда от Наташи, которая очень медленно устанавливает на огромный, идеально сбалансированный карточный домик последнего джокера.— Эдо не… эдо не бокемоны, — обиженно отвечает Клинт. — Эдо лекарсдва. И они не рабодаюд!





	Крапивница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sneeze disease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619369) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



> **Название:** Крапивница  
>  **Переводчик:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Оригинал:** [sneeze disease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619369), автор [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus), разрешение на перевод получено  
>  **Размер:** миди, 5540 слов в оригинале  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Стив Роджерс/Джеймс «Баки» Барнс  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** юмор, крэк, драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** ER, OOC, нецензурная лексика в огромных количествах, забетонированная раскладка, описание аллергии средней графичности, саркастичные отсылки к реально существующим интернет-ресурсам, испанский стыд  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Двенадцатого мая две тысячи, мать его, восемнадцатого года от Рождества Христова Баки начинает верить в мстительного бога.  
>  Именно в этот день он веселится над Клинтом Бартоном, который повсюду таскает в кармане миниатюрную упаковку бумажных платочков и каждые пятнадцать минут с трубным звуком в них сморкается.  
> — Ёбадая пыльца, — ругается Клинт, вытирая слезящиеся глаза. — Ёбадый кларитид. Ёбадый зиртек. Чтоб иб всеб пусто было!  
> — И что на этот раз случилось с твоими покемонами? — рассеянно спрашивает Баки, не отрывая взгляда от Наташи, которая очень медленно устанавливает на огромный, идеально сбалансированный карточный домик последнего джокера.

Двенадцатого мая две тысячи, мать его, восемнадцатого года от Рождества Христова Баки начинает верить в мстительного бога.

Именно в этот день он веселится над Клинтом Бартоном, который повсюду таскает в кармане миниатюрную упаковку бумажных платочков и каждые пятнадцать минут с трубным звуком в них сморкается.

— Ёбадая пыльца, — ругается Клинт, вытирая слезящиеся глаза. — Ёбадый кларитид. Ёбадый зиртек. Чтоб иб всеб пусто было!

— И что на этот раз случилось с твоими покемонами? — рассеянно спрашивает Баки, не отрывая взгляда от Наташи, которая очень медленно устанавливает на огромный, идеально сбалансированный карточный домик последнего джокера.

— Эдо не… эдо не бокемоны, — обиженно отвечает Клинт. — Эдо лекарсдва. И они не рабодаюд!

— Жесть, — говорит Баки — ему самому предписано принимать одиннадцать препаратов, ни один из которых ни в какой дозе на него не действует.

— Нед ничего хуже весны, — стонет Клинт, плюхаясь за стол. — Знаеде, чдо дакое пыльца? Эдо сперма расдений. Типа, расдения просдо взяли и всё обкончали. И из-за эдого я даже не могу жевать с закрыдым рдом!

— Ты и так этого не умеешь, — говорит Наташа, не сводя глаз с карточного дворца.

Клинт открывает рот — предположительно, чтобы отбрить её остроумной репликой — но вместо этого издаёт лишь громоподобный чих. Карточный домик разлетается. Наташа воет от негодования и утаскивает Клинта за диван, где, как предполагает Баки, сопливый нос становится меньшей из его проблем.

Баки искренне смеётся, поскольку всегда забавно наблюдать за Наташей, которая пытается совершить убийство при помощи вышитой диванной подушки; он не думает, что этот сладкий момент злорадства когда-либо ему отольётся.

* * *

— Стив, — кричит Баки из ванной неделю спустя, пока пытается извернуться так, чтобы разглядеть себя сзади при помощи зеркала. — Иди сюда.

— Что такое?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты подошёл и взглянул на эту сыпь.

— Чего?

Баки перестаёт вертеться.

— Просто подойди сюда, Стивен.

Мгновение спустя в дверях ванной вырастает Стив.

— Ты сказал «сыпь»?

— Ага, — угрюмо отвечает Баки и демонстрирует оную.

— Ох ты господи, — говорит Стив. Он слегка наклоняется и упирается руками в колени. — Это… определённо… твоя задница. Что ты с ней сделал такого?

— Ничего, — говорит Баки. — Ничего такого, что не делаю с ней обычно. Ты смазку сменил, что ли?

— Нет, — отвечает, выпрямляясь, Стив. — Это не может быть… ну, ты понимаешь… инфекция?

— Нас невозможно ничем заразить, — напоминает Баки. — Ты в последнее время случайно не совал руки в ядовитый плющ?

— Мы больше не обитаем по кустам, мы живём в Парк-Слоуп, — говорит Стив. — Где я тебе тут ядовитый плющ достану?

— Это ты мне объясни! Я вот не знаю, в чём ты там валяешься на пробежках.

— Я не валяюсь в… Чем я, по-твоему, вообще занимаюсь, когда… — Стив обрывает сам себя. — Подожди, ты думаешь, это я с тобой такое сотворил?

— Ты суёшь туда свои руки чаще, чем я, — говорит Баки, указывая на свою задницу. — А эта сыпь держится уже целый день. Кожа регенерирует быстрее всего, а эта дрянь всё ещё не проходит!

— Ну… может быть, завтра заживёт? — предполагает Стив.

— И почему я вообще у тебя о чём-нибудь спрашиваю, — с отвращением говорит Баки, поворачиваясь к корзине для белья и ища в ней шорты.

— Понятия не имею, — жизнерадостно отвечает Стив. — Если сильно чешется, намажь тем розовым лосьоном, он в шкафчике на третьей полке.

В итоге Баки всё-таки мажется розовым лосьоном, потому что сыпь чешется как ёб твою мать, но, к счастью, на следующее утро практически выцветает, а к концу дня проходит полностью. Баки списывает её на некое странное взаимодействие с туалетной бумагой и вычёркивает этот эпизод из своей жизни. А потом случается что-то вроде праздника по случаю какого-то дня равноденствия, куда их со Стивом приглашает Тор и где наличествует эль, от которого они могут захмелеть. Так что, естественно, они выпивают примерно по галлону на брата, и Стив целует Баки в такси на протяжении всей поездки до дома, где они занимаются сексом трижды, а наутро Баки снова просыпается с алой и воспалённой, чтоб её черти взяли, задницей.

Он торопливо гуглит компоненты, напечатанные на задней этикетке бутылочки со смазкой, когда в ванную вваливается жутко растрёпанный Стив. Вероятно, он направляется к унитазу, но при виде Баки его лицо начинает сиять, как масленый блин, и вместо этого он обнимает Баки со спины. Это довольно близко к тому, чем они занимались прошлой ночью. Стив отдрочил ему через штаны, затем отсосал, затем вылил в задницу уйму смазки, хорошенько отжарил, а затем обкончал. И поскольку теперь самый эпицентр обнесло отвратительной сыпью, Баки отчаянно надеется, что во всём виновата смазка.

— Доброе утро, — бормочет Стив, целуя его в шею.

— Отдрочи на меня, — командует Баки, разворачиваясь в его объятиях и вопреки всему надеясь, что таким образом опровергнет закравшееся подозрение и обрубит его на полпути.

Стив отстраняется, недоумённо моргая.

— В смысле, сейчас?

— Да. Сейчас. Хер в руку и погнали, — говорит Баки. — Кончай прямо мне на живот. Вот сюда, — добавляет он, в качестве помощи двумя руками обрисовывая для Стива мишень.

— Ты мог бы хотя б позу красивую принять, — жалуется Стив, но всё же вытаскивает член из штанов. Ну, разумеется: для потенции суперсолдатская сыворотка — примерно как пятьдесят миллиграмм виагры каждый день на протяжении всей жизни. — Или сказать что-нибудь приятное о моих глазах.

— Ты пять минут назад елозил по мне своим утренним стояком, не нужна тебе помощь. Давай уже.

— Не торопи меня, — чопорно заявляет Стив, но, по крайней мере, начинает дрочить. — Смазку передай.

— Никакой смазки. Это контролируемый эксперимент, — говорит Баки.

— Ух ты, а ты знаешь, как приласкать словечком. — Голос Стива сочится сарказмом. К счастью, он немного отвлекается на член в руке. — И куда подевалась вся романтика?

Баки закатывает глаза.

— Вероятно, туда же, куда ты дел мою бритву.

Стив пялится на него во все глаза.

— Ты мне до сих пор это её припоминаешь? Я же купил тебе новую!

— После того, как посеял старую. И даже купил не такую же… эй, ты чего остановился?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я дрочил, пока мы спорим о бритве, которая потерялась аж восемь месяцев назад?

— Ты делал и худшее, — пренебрежительно напоминает Баки. — Не пытайся меня убедить, что не можешь работать в таких условиях. Даже когда я выглядел как одержимый вампир в кожаных ремешках и активно пытался тебя убить, ты хотел меня отодрать.

— Я всё время хочу тебя отодрать, — рассерженно говорит Стив, но, по крайней мере, при этом начинает быстрее двигать рукой.

— Вот, вот, давай, — подбадривает Баки. — Об этом и думай. Помнишь, как однажды мы с тобой выступили в той хижине? Подумай о том, что мы можем повторить. Только, наверное, на сей раз оба снимем штаны. Ага, вот так. Подумай о… Чёрт, ты прицелиться-то не забудь…

— Н-н-нх, — стонет Стив и выплёскивается на живот Баки.

— Хм-м. — Баки опускает взгляд. Обычно он не то чтобы терпеть не может сперму, но предпочитает оттирать её прямо сразу же. Но сейчас он понимает, что её нельзя будет смывать минимум полчаса, и она уже начинает медленно стекать к паху, так что доставляет ещё меньше удовольствия. — Вот теперь я понимаю, что надо было выбрать предплечье или что-то типа того.

— Ух-ху, — соглашается Стив. Затем, когда в его голове рассеивается послеоргазменный туман, добавляет: — А зачем это всё?

Баки молча разворачивается к нему спиной и оттягивает рукой ягодицу.

— Ой, — говорит Стив. — Чёрт. Так оно… вернулось, значит.

Баки оглядывается через плечо. Стив, уставившись на его зад, щурится, словно ковбой, всматривающийся в пустыню в жаркий полдень.

— Может, это… геморрой? — рискует предположить он.

— Геморрой за одну ночь не появляется, — с отвращением отвечает Баки, отпускает ягодицу и разворачивается к Стиву лицом. — Похоже, это аллергия.

— Может, это суперсолдатский геморрой, — нерешительно говорит Стив, нахмурив лоб. А затем до него доходит. — Думаешь, это может быть… что, аллергия на сперму?

— Есть вероятность, что на смазку, — бормочет Баки, снова хватая бутылочку.

— Или на сперму, — настаивает Стив.

— Или на смесь спермы и смазки, — говорит Баки, стараясь звучать уверенно, и, сняв с бутылочки крышку, выдавливает немного содержимого на предплечье. — Поэтому-то мы и проверяем их по отдельности.

Стив смотрит, как он пытается намазать на внутренней стороне руки у локтя относительно ровный квадрат, затем переводит взгляд на его живот, который всё сильнее зудит от подсыхающей спермы — Баки упорно старается не обращать на неё внимание.

— Ну, — Стив отворачивается к раковине и намыливает руки, — думаю, мы это выясним.

Двадцать минут спустя, оставшись в ванной один и глядя то на девственно чистую кожу предплечья, то на высыпавшие, чтоб им пусто было, волдыри на животе, и решает не делать ровным счётом никаких выводов, пока не поговорит со специалистом.

Именно так он в конце концов оказывается в Мидтауне, в смотровом кабинете у аллерголога — целых три недели спустя, потому что для новых пациентов у этой облечённой степенью бабулечки метр в прыжке есть сраный лист ожидания. Ждать пришлось бы и девять недель, если бы Баки не подольстился к девушке в регистратуре и не упросил сразу же позвонить ему, как только кто-нибудь отменит свой визит. И вот наконец его втиснули в свободное окошко в семь, мать его за ногу, утра, потому что какой-то другой идиот опоздал на приём. Это было далеко от идеала, но Баки на горьком опыте выучил, что, если тело выкидывает какой-нибудь новый, забавный, биологически необъяснимый фортель, надо как можно скорее обратиться к специалисту. Не дай бог, это организм пытается вывести из себя очередной вышедший из строя советский маячок или кто-нибудь снова устроил цирк, пытаясь подчинить Баки себе.

Стив тоже в Мидтауне — он, чёрт возьми, подвёз Баки на мотоцикле. Он как раз возвращался с пробежки, когда Баки пулей вылетел из дома, и они в два предложения пришли к общему выводу, что добраться на метро он не успеет. Стив хотел и внутрь тоже зайти, но Баки сообщил, что он, блядь, не дитя малое, и услал Стива за бейглами.

А примерно когда они проезжали по Бруклинскому мосту, на Баки подействовали лошадиные транквилизаторы, так что он чувствует себя прекрасно. Стив отказывается называть сверхмощные препараты для борьбы с тревожностью лошадиными транквилизаторами, но поскольку этот вопрос касается внутренностей черепушки Баки, тот имеет право называть их как хочет. Это вам не бесполезные медикаменты по рецепту: их разработал Брюс, чтобы предотвращать внезапные появления Халка. Как оказалось, две трети его дозы идеально подходят для одноруких суперсолдат с плохо контролируемым инстинктом «бей или беги». Благодаря транкам он сидит на смотровой кушетке и всего лишь испытывает сильное раздражение, а мог бы уже ломиться в окно, перепачканный в крови людей, которым очень не повезло встать у него на пути.

В дверь стучат. Доктор Елена Рубин, получившая степень по медицине в шестьдесят девятом году в Колумбийском университете, вблизи выглядит точно так же, как через бинокль.

— Здравствуйте, мой дорогой, — говорит она и протягивает для пожатия сухонькую ручку. — Я доктор Рубин. А теперь давайте-ка посмотрим… — Она пристально смотрит в планшет. — Вы здесь потому, что после полового акта у вас возникают воспаление и сыпь, верно?

— Да, — отвечает Баки — выбора у него нет.

— Тут не о чем беспокоиться, — обнадёживающе говорит доктор и начинает чрезвычайно медленно выпутывать стетоскоп из цепочки, на которой висят её очки. — Вероятнее всего, это аллергия на латекс.

— Не она, — ровным голосом сообщает Баки.

— Она встречается довольно часто, — невозмутимо продолжает доктор. — И во многих случаях аллергия развивается со временем, так что даже вещества, с которыми вы раньше многократно контактировали, могут внезапно оказаться аллергенами.

— За последние семьдесят лет меня во всех возможных местах трогали руками в латексных перчатках. Будь у меня аллергия на латекс, я бы знал.

Доктор замолкает и вглядывается в него пристальнее, словно думает: «Этому парню нужно психиатрическое освидетельствование, а не аллергопробы». Баки вытаскивает из кармана металлическую руку и вяленько ею помахивает.

— Ох, — доктор моргает, — ясно. — К её чести, после этого она практически не меняет манеры поведения. — Это немного меняет дело. Мистер Барнс, верно? В последнее время вы или ваш партнёр сталкивались с незнакомыми веществами?

— Понятия не имеем. — Баки собирается с духом. Он не вполне уверен, что выбрал бы, будь у него такая возможность: встречу лицом к лицу с доктором, который размахивает скальпелем, из своих ночных кошмаров, или общение с этой добродушной бабулечкой в очках с линзами дюймовой толщины и в кардигане ручной вязки, поддетом под халат. — Я думаю, это может быть… сперма.

Доктор лишь внимательно смотрит на него и делает пометку на планшете.

— Это довольно необычно, дорогуша. Отчего вы так думаете?

— Я проверил.

— Да? И в чём же заключалась проверка?

— Я попросил своего партнёра кончить мне на живот, и через пять минут кожа покрылась сыпью, — сквозь зубы цедит Баки. — Ни с латексом, ни с другими веществами я при этом не соприкасался.

— Ладно, — говорит она. — Проявили, значит, инициативу. Могу я взглянуть?

— Она уже прошла. Это было три недели назад. Потому что к вам невозможно попасть раньше, всё расписано.

— М-м, да, по весне у нас и правда многовато работы. Я полагаю, с тех пор подобные инциденты не повторялись? Если используете при половом акте презервативы, что-нибудь меняется?

— Мы этим не занимались, — напряжённо говорит Баки. Он пару раз дрочил Стиву железной рукой, а Стив ему отсасывал, но, так как их прошлые разы приводили к красноте, воспалению и зуду, оба они не особенно жаждали продолжать. Спасибо, блядь, большое, что обычно Стив успевает вытащить, а не то у Баки обсыпало бы задницу не только снаружи, но и внутри.

А Стив тоже пережил всю эту хренотень с маячками и подчинениями, так что теперь они оба, действуя сообразно негласному договору, решили подождать, что скажет специалист, просто на случай, вдруг это окажется что-нибудь совершенно удивительное, вроде инопланетной ветрянки или тому подобной срани.

— Будет целесообразно провести исследование как полагается, дорогуша, просто чтобы убедиться, — сообщает доктор. — Особенно если учесть вашу необычную историю…

— Кожные пробы, — говорит Баки. Он кое-что об этом читал, чтоб знать наверняка, что ему предстоит на приёме.

— Да, дорогуша. Также в подобных случаях мы требуем сдать анализы на заболевания, передающиеся половым путём — для профилактики и чтобы исключить их из списка вероятных причин. Мы берём пробы на месте, а результаты будут готовы уже через несколько дней… Наша Джозефина вам поможет, она превосходная медсестра. И такая душка. Конечно же, при аллергии подобного рода вашему партнёру тоже придётся сдать анализы…

— Он здесь, — перебивает Баки. Чем быстрее они с этим покончат, тем лучше. — Я его приведу.

Стив ждёт снаружи, оседлав мотоцикл. Он, забыв надеть солнечные очки, висящие у него на воротнике футболки, уткнулся носом в книгу в мягкой обложке и совершенно не замечает, что каждый третий прохожий останавливается на него поглазеть. Баки и сам на мгновение замирает, любуясь видом, а затем высовывается из парадных дверей и кричит ему:

— Эй, мачо, поднимись сюда! Нужно в баночку пописать.

— Это ты мне?

— Нет, другим десяти пидорасам, с которыми я сплю. Тебе, конечно же. Давай уже.

У них обоих берут анализы на всевозможные венерические болячки, список которых вырос примерно втрое с тех пор, как они проверялись в прошлый раз. Баки просто мочится во все ёмкости, которые ему вручают, и старается ни о чём не думать. По крайней мере, ему не придётся дрочить в стаканчик — то есть, это он поначалу так думает. Когда Стив с мученическим выражением на лице уходит в туалет, Баки смеётся над ним, но затем Душка Джозефина говорит ему:

— Когда он закончит, пойдёшь и сделаешь то же самое вот в этот стаканчик, хорошо, дружочек?

Баки двадцать минут сидит в коридоре, держа в руках пустой стерильный стаканчик и поражаясь тому, сколь безгранична абсурдность его существования, а затем ещё двадцать минут проводит в расписанном симпатичными цветочками туалете и пытается выжать из себя седьмой худший оргазм в своей жизни, зажмурившись и вжавшись спиной в угол. Не могли они хотя бы запустить их со Стивом сюда вдвоём? Разве это не сэкономило бы время? Не то чтобы они собирались тут дрочить — хотя да, ведь именно этого от них и добивались. Душка Джозефина, чтоб ей пусто было, чуть дальше по коридору заполняет ебучие бумажки о том, как они тут дрочат. Блядь. Это была ошибка, Боже милосердный, это не помогает. Ну, заебись. Надо быстрее подумать о Стиве в мокрой футболке. О Стиве в шикарных тактических штанах. О Стиве, который делает интересные вещи с сосками Марлона Брандо… Ах ты ж ёбаный ты нахуй, мать твою три раза раком через дышло!

Когда Баки выметается из туалета, Душка Джозефина сообщает ему, что все вот эти долбаные манипуляции, которые нужно проделать с их бесчестным путём добытой спермой, будут закончены к четырём пополудни, так что они со Стивом решают, что лучше восемь часов пошляются по Манхэттену. Стив таки успел привезти бейглов, и это уже что-то, а затем он покупает Баки ещё и бургер, молочный коктейль и большой пакет «хвороста», и с этим всем они едут в Централ-Парк. Там никто не узнаёт одетого в шорты Стива — кто бы мог подумать, что секретом соблюдения анонимности окажутся голые коленки — и каждые пять минут мимо пробегает какой-нибудь бородатый мудила с собранными в пучок волосами, словно очередной участник в конкурсе двойников Баки Барнса, так что никто их со Стивом не беспокоит.

Они валяются на траве и едят, приходя в себя после вынужденных насильственных действий над собственными гениталиями в кабинете треклятого доктора. Стив дочитывает книжку, которую захватил с собой, и передаёт её Баки. Он даже укладывает голову на живот Баки, решив вздремнуть, и это оказывается чудесным проявлением обычной человеческой привязанности; Баки вознаграждает его поглаживанием по волосам. Это даже почти похоже на свидание, если исключить тот факт, что они торчат тут в ожидании того момента, когда доктор намажет Баки специально обработанной спермой, чтобы посмотреть, какого рода сыпь от этого вырастет.

Именно так и происходит. Баки глотает ещё одну таблетку лошадиного транквилизатора, медсестра наносит что-то ему на спину — на сей раз, поскольку в процедуре задействована сперма Стива, тот присутствует и сам, чтобы понаблюдать, — после чего им наконец можно отправляться домой, пускай Баки и запретили принимать душ. Ему велели зайти на следующий день — «это потому что на вас, дорогой мой, симптомы проявляются ускоренно» — чтобы доктор смог хорошенечко рассмотреть его сыпь в естественной среде обитания.

Баки принимает полную дозу успокоительного, рассчитанного на Халка, и спит на животе.

Сорок восемь часов спустя он держит в руках бумажку, в которой записано ровно то, что он знал уже три недели назад и что абсолютно не желал признавать.

— Ну, и? — спрашивает его стоящий рядом Стив. — Что мы имеем?

— У меня развилась аллергия, — чрезвычайно ровным голосом отвечает Баки, — на семенную жидкость.

Стив шумно выдыхает.

— Боже, так, значит, это впрямь была сперма.

— Конкретно и исключительно на твою сперму.

Стив, кажется, ошарашен.

— Чего-чего? В каком смысле, только на мою? Чью ещё они проверяли?

— В каком смысле, чью ещё они… — Баки резко замолкает. — Так. Какого хрена. Это чью это они ещё проверяли?

Его собственную, очевидно. Это он выясняет на кухне полчаса спустя, совершенно небезосновательно поорав в трубку телефона и многократно всплеснув руками.

— Как такое вообще возможно? — Полученное подтверждение сносит крышку с довольно-таки глубокого колодца, полного гнева. — Да я же сам произвожу сперму! Она прямо сейчас есть у меня в организме!

— Ну, аллергия — это аутоиммунная реакция, — говорит доктор Рубин таким тоном, что становится ясно: она практически одинаково реагирует на выкипающий чайник и на тепловую смерть Вселенной, так что уж до одного вопящего придурка с хуёвой аллергией ей совершенно нет дела. — При многих аутоиммунных расстройствах организм ошибочно атакует сам себя. Есть вероятность, что ваше заболевание может быть вызвано уникальной природой вас и вашего партнёра, но тут, боюсь, я недостаточно опытна, чтобы рассуждать. Ваши проявления аллергии во всех смыслах типичны, но учитывая то, что она проходит в течение нескольких часов, нет причины ожидать, что на вас подействует десенсибилизация.

Вот так вот. У Баки аллергия на семенную жидкость, и в качестве метода лечения ему нужно брать сперму Стива, разбавлять её и в течение нескольких недель наносить на «наиболее часто контактирующие с ней участки тела», постепенно увеличивая концентрацию. Пока, очевидно, Баки не перестанет реагировать на неё «в её естественной форме» — и он никогда в жизни больше не хочет слышать эту формулировку.

— Это была самая дурацкая, самая отвратительная неделя в моей жизни, — заявляет Баки, глядя в потолок. Он лежит на диване, занимающем восемьдесят процентов площади их со Стивом гостиной. Диван этот плюшевый, бирюзового цвета, размером с военный внедорожник, и Баки регулярно приходит к мысли, что это единственное хорошее создание рук человеческих. — Это всё потому, что я ржал над покемонами Бартона, да же.

— Ты уверен насчёт самой отвратительной? — говорит ещё одно хорошее создание, подбираясь к Баки на коленях с бутылочкой розовой субстанции в руках. — Как насчёт того случая в Брюгге, когда Дернье нашёл…

— Оу!

— …а затем упал в…

— Фу-у-у!

— …и расхаживал весь в…

— Стив!

— …пока ты не столкнул его в реку. Думаю, тот случай всё ещё на первом месте. Перевернись, я тебя намажу.

— Самое отвратительное, что есть в моей жизни — это ты, — сообщает Баки, перекатываясь на живот.

— Стараюсь, — говорит Стив и, задрав на Баки футболку, начинает наносить каламиновый лосьон. Сыпь в любом случае пройдёт к завтрашнему вечеру, но это приятно. Баки трётся щекой о бархатистую обивку дивана и закрывает глаза.

Покончив с лосьоном, Стив не слезает с него, а только сдвигается, чтобы погладить по шее.

— Прости, что мой член раздражает твою задницу, — спустя минуту говорит он.

— Твой член мою задницу только радует, — машинально поправляет Баки, не открывая глаз, и добавляет: — Заткнись уже, — когда Стив смеётся так, что начинается небольшое диванотрясение.

— Это называется «гиперчувствительность к плазме семенной жидкости», — чопорно сообщает Баки, пока Стив медленно укладывается рядом с ним. — Раз уж взялся извиняться, делай это как следует.

— Боже, — Стив судорожно вдыхает, вытирая глаза, — поверить не могу, что аллергия вылезла у тебя, а не у меня.

— Чёрт возьми, да я тоже, приятель.

— Пойдёшь на десенсибилизацию?

— Ну разумеется, да, — отрезает Баки, снова впав в раздражение. — Я пережил многое, пережил столько всякого сраного дерьма, а тут оказывается, что у меня аллергия на твою кончу! Мне как будто сам Бог в лицо плюнул.

— Ты уверен, что именно плюнул?

Баки переворачивается и пытается совершить попытку убийства при помощи диванной подушки по Наташиному методу.

* * *

В итоге весь остаток вечера они проводят на диване: во-первых, потому, что Баки вжимает Стива в гигантскую щель между подушками в середине дивана и отказывается выпускать, а во-вторых, потому, что на деле они начали смотреть фильм, который Баки включил, чтобы усугубить страдания Стива. Затем они заказывают по интернету вьетнамскую еду, а после валяются под шерстяным пледом, который сделал Баки, когда увлёкся вязанием, теперь уже втиснувшись в щель между подушками вдвоём, и без особого интереса листают инстаграм Наташи, где есть только видео с кошками, которые делают удивительно глупые штуки.

Баки вяло раздумывает над тем, не попробовать ли в очередной раз уговорить Стива на кошку — может быть, ему удастся вызвать сочувствие, разыграв карту со своей аллергией — когда Стив начинает говорить.

— Похоже, нам придётся использовать презервативы, — заявляет он, устремив взгляд в пустоту, и поглаживает Баки по пояснице, чуть ниже аллергопробы.

Баки рычит.

— Терпеть не могу ебучие гондоны.

— Я помню.

— Даже нитрильные — и те воняют.

— Я знаю.

Стив и правда знает. В своей квартире они изо всех сил стараются обходиться без вещей из латекса, акрилонитрила и даже резины. Половину чистящих средств они тоже делают сами, а вторая половина — это всякая пафосная супер-пупер-экологичная дрянь, сделанная из слюны единорогов.

Стив ещё немного гладит его по спине.

— Думаю, бывают органические презервативы, — говорит он. Я видел что-то такое в аптеке, там было написано, что они сделаны из овечьего… чего-то.

— Никакой хрени животного происхождения рядом с моей задницей не будет, — говорит Баки, прикрыв лицо руками, отчего слова выходят немного неразборчивыми. Не то чтобы Стив отказывается надевать презервативы. Он просто очень хорошо знает, что, если натягивает его себе на член, Баки разом теряет всё желание к нему прикасаться — это явно самый дурацкий из возможных побочных эффектов его психологических травм, связанных с медициной.

Стив кивает головой в том направлении, где, как понимает Баки, располагается Башня Старка.

— Можно зайти выпить.

— Тогда мы напьёмся. — Баки трёт лицо. — А если напьёмся, то потрахаемся.

Стив угрюмо кивает.

— Можно… Не знаю. Постелить между нами простыню.

Баки убирает руки от лица и очень внимательно на него смотрит.

— Мы что, амиши?

— Нет, мы аллергики, — отвечает Стив.

Недавно в поезде Баки подслушал, как одна беременная дама рассказывала подруге о том, что её муж взял моду говорить «Мы беременны», как будто они вынашивали плод по очереди или что-то в этом роде. Тогда Баки наконец получил представление о том, почему Стив постоянно представляет все проблемы Баки их общими проблемами. «Мы аллергики». «Мы не можем этого сделать». «Нам нужна открытая терраса с открытым обзором». Баки до сих пор не может решить, что чувствует по этому поводу — защищённость или гиперопеку.

— Это я — аллергик, — останавливает его Баки. — И я пройду сраную десенсибилизацию. И мы будем заниматься сексом, как нормальные, блядь, люди.

— Десенсибилизация будет неприятной, — менторским тоном говорит Стив.

Баки в карикатурном ужасе прижимает ладони к щекам.

— Да ладно? Правда, что ли?

— Я просто думаю, что нам нужно рассмотреть альтернативные варианты.

— У меня аллергия на кончу, и мне предписано разбавлять её и втирать себе же в жопу, — бесцветным тоном говорит Баки. — Я открыт ко всем предложениям.

— Я думал, её ещё можно вводить под кожу.

— И с каждой секундой я всё открытее.

— Значит, нужно поискать в сети, — заключает Стив. — Чтобы ты мог наслаждаться жизнью, пока… десенсибилизируешься. Не можешь же ты быть единственным человеком с такой проблемой. Готов поспорить, что многие фанаты органических продуктов так или иначе выступают против презервативов и уже по-своему решили проблему.

Это не самая худшая мысль, что приходила Стиву в голову.

Они снова включают планшет. Поиск по словам «альтернатива презервативам» никоим образом не помогает, потому что находится только девять разных видов женских презервативов, которые всё равно являются презервативами. По всей видимости, у людей будущего останется только один способ заниматься сексом — обмотаться в целлофановую плёнку и елозить друг по другу, как две сосиски в вакуумной упаковке. Баки со Стивом приходится зарыться глубже, чтобы промотать кучу лайфхаков от обывателей, после чего они натыкаются на ахинею про использование только натурального — которая, если честно, раньше им помогала, особенно в вопросе уборки дома. Некоторые названия сайтов звучат очень даже по-идиотски — Goop? Что это за пиздец в сиропе, кто станет называть сайт «патокой»? — но заголовки статей кажутся многообещающими.

Пять минут спустя Баки сидит, покачиваясь от ужаса и замешательства. Стив рядом с ним пребывает в полнейшем шоке; он одним пальцем прокручивает страницу и, судя по его виду, хочет прикрыть глаза ладонью. Первая проблема состоит в том, что большинство из данных… процедур… предназначены для женщин, а Баки хоть и носит длинные волосы, но некоторые другие детали у него определённо отсутствуют. Вторая проблема в том, что все эти так называемые «советы» — конченая хуета.

— Клизма из оливкового масла, — зачитывает Стив. — Промывание козьим молоком. И ванны из козьего молока. Чтобы… выманивать паразитов, по всей видимости. Не уточняется, каких именно. А медицинское образование у автора есть?

— Беру свои слова назад, — слабо подаёт голос Баки. — Давай постелем простыню. Я согласен на брезент.

— Да кто эту херню вообще пишет? — говорит Стив. — Кто вообще… Тут хотя бы редактор-то есть? Кто это… Боже. Это актриса. Это сайт, посвящённый образу жизни, — уточняет он, — какой-то актрисы.

— Ты-то у нас тоже актриса, — не может не поддеть Баки.

— Да, но я не имею манеры советовать людям, у которых «нарушен баланс энергий», заливать в задницы козье молоко!

— Вот да, ты своё место знаешь, — говорит Баки, не в силах удержаться от иронии.

— Эй! Я получил спецподготовку для должности капитана оперативной группы, — Баки возмущённо и недоверчиво вопит, — потому что — заткнись! — потому что моим сержантом был ты, а ещё я целых шесть месяцев ежедневно давал в морду Гитлеру. А ещё раньше я наработал солидное резюме в области надирания задниц бруклинскому хулиганью…

Баки стонет и перекатывается на спину.

— Давай обратно к клизмам из козьего молока, ты, шарлатан.

Стив фыркает.

— Да по сравнению с некоторыми из этих халтурщиков я непререкаемый авторитет. Будь у меня сайт, посвящённый образу жизни, я бы как минимум проверял факты.

— Будь у тебя сайт про образ жизни, на нём писали бы про то, как обманом пролезть в американскую армию и как по маковку накачаться нелегальными веществами.

— С успехом пролезть в американскую армию, — поправляет Стив, снова принимаясь пролистывать сайт. — А вещества мне вкатило правительство, так что они были настолько легальны, насколько это возможно. Боже, теперь что, любой дурак может написать статью? «Воспаление гениталий может быть вызвано многими факторами, включая химические загрязнения, экологический кризис и дисбаланс ци». О, гляди. Тут советуют ставить на поражённые участки припарки из кимчхи.

— Тут уже ничего не исправить, — трагично произносит Баки. — Лекарство ещё хуже, чем болезнь.

— Ну, этим сайтом всё не кончается. Может, есть что-то не столь…

— Ебанутое?

— Неблагоразумное, — поправляет Стив, продолжая листать.

— Угу, неблагоразумное. Стив, там советуют «парить вагину».

— Ну, её у тебя нет, — говорит Стив.

— Что, правда? А ты уверен?

— Вполне уверен, — мрачно отвечает Стив, и после этого Баки наконец не выдерживает и разражается смехом.

— Да ладно? А ты эксперт?

— Я бы определённо такое заметил, — говорит Стив и теперь смотрит на Баки с совершенно непристойной улыбкой.

— Рад, что мы это выяснили. — Баки валит Стива на живот и садится сверху, чтобы не видеть этой жуткой физиономии. — Я бы не вынес неизвестности. Так, значит, я вместо неё должен жопу себе парить, да?

— Если есть желание, — отвечает Стив, чьё лицо наполовину вдавлено в диванную подушку.

— У меня есть желание убраться с этого сайта. — Баки подбирает планшет и пролистывает страницы. — По крайней мере, эта срань смешная.

Впрочем, это отношение он сохраняет ровно до того момента, когда они натыкаются на антипрививочную дурь. Баки делает ошибку, показав Стиву статью, которую накатал какой-то полный шарлатан, о том, как опасно вакцинировать детей и как после этого их здоровье катится к чертям.

— Стив, ты не можешь взять Лос-Анджелес штурмом, — говорит Баки, когда Стив заканчивает гневную отповедь и начинает активно махать руками. — Эти люди — идиоты, а не террористы.

— Пока не террористы, — клокочет Стив. — В их идеях есть громадная опасность здоровью нации.

— Да, но не можешь же ты вламываться к ним в дома и колотить их головами о стены, пока не вгонишь в них немного ума. Это так не работает, а тебя арестуют.

— Да любой суд присяжных меня оправдает, — возмущается Стив.

— Я думаю, этот вопрос скорее будет рассматривать нацбезопасность, а не суд присяжных, — говорит Баки. Просто позвони этому, как его там, на шоу «Сегодня вечером» и скажи, что тебе нужен эфир. Сможешь на всю Америку рассказать, как ужасен был полиомиелит и, прошу пардону, разве это было бы не офигенно, если бы детишки больше никогда от него не страдали.

— Я скажу им, прошу пардону, что лучше им привить своих детей, пока я не начал ходить по домам и просить, чтобы мне показали карточки вакцинации, — бормочет Стив. — Заливайте себе козье молоко куда хотите, но ставьте детям прививки, чёрт вас дери!

На этом всякое продуктивное обсуждение на тему задницы Баки подходит к концу, что, честно сказать, радует, учитывая, что решением его проблемы, кажется, были клизмы из козьего молока. Баки не шокирован тем, в двадцать первом веке не придумали ничего лучше бессвязных бредней и фуфломицина, но это не конец света. В худшем случае ему придётся перетерпеть десенсибилизацию, а пока что надо закупать каламиновый лосьон канистрами.

А затем спустя три невесёлых сеанса по разбавлению спермы, которую ответственно предоставляет Стив, у Баки не проявляется никакой аллергической реакции. Баки с подозрением смотрит на участок кожи на бедре, который намазал раствором, а затем — на пластиковый пищевой контейнер, который использовал в качестве Стрёмного Спермобанка.

— Стив!

— Что? — Стив выглядывает из ванной, вытирая руки полотенцем. — У нас не такая большая квартира, не нужно так орать.

— Ух ты. Мне плевать, когда ты изображаешь свою мамочку, но когда становишься похож на мою — это уже слишком, — говорит Баки.

— Ай, иди на хер, — любезно просит Стив бросая в него полотенце.

— Вот это я как раз и могу, — говорит Баки. — Взгляни сюда.

Стив смотрит на ногу, которую демонстрирует Баки — на ней не видно ни единого, даже крохотного прыщика.

— Никакой реакции?

— Никакой. Ты уверен, что дал мне свою сперму?

— Нет, знаешь, пошёл и нанял сменщика, — с каменным лицом отвечает Стив. — Так устал кончать, что решил привлечь специалиста со стороны. Там этого добра — целый чёрный рынок.

Теперь приходит очередь Баки швыряться полотенцем.

— Засранец. Я же серьёзно. Ты диету сменил или что?

— Когда, за прошедшие две недели? Я ел всё то же, что и ты, как и всегда. — Стив внимательнее приглядывается к ноге Баки. — Может, до твоей иммунной системы наконец дошло? С сывороткой такое происходит быстрее.

— Нельзя делать выводы, пока это не доказано опытным путём, — смиренно объявляет Баки. — Тебе нужно ещё раз на меня подрочить.

— Не на кухне, — предупреждает Стив. — Ладно ещё в ванной, но только не на кухне.

— В кровати, — решает Баки. — Можем притвориться, что трахаемся, как-то так.

— Ага, и ты тогда можешь отдрочить на меня, — как-то чересчур оживлённо добавляет Стив.

— Ну наконец-то в этом доме наступило равноправие, — бормочет Баки, закатывая глаза, но расслабляется, когда Стив, рассмеявшись, притягивает его к себе и целует.


End file.
